


Wings of a Cupid

by katsudont (rosegardenlake)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cupid AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardenlake/pseuds/katsudont
Summary: He was the most beautiful person Victor had ever seen.  And Victor had been traveling the world for a century now.  He knew about soulmates, yes, but just then, for the first time since he could remember, Victor wondered if he had finally found his.---After a century of playing the role of a matchmaking cupid, golden boy Victor finally makes his first mistake - he falls in love with his mortal target.





	

Victor’s wings were golden.  They caught the light as he let himself settle to the fluff of the clouds beneath his sandals.  He sighed.

It was a sigh that was full and heavy, weighted by a weariness only time could bring.

Day after day, he did what he did best: shoot Cupid’s arrow with _the_ prized Cupid’s bow and watch as couples all over the world fell in love.  It was an honor he earned.  It was what he was good at and the rest of the cupids in heaven looked up to him for it.  Without him, the world wouldn’t be half as lit with love and joy, and that was what had kept the fire burning in his heart for so far.

He saw his best friend, Chris, waving from a cloud up above, bright smile on his face.  “I heard you hit a new record today, Victor!  As expected of Heaven's golden boy.”

Victor waved back but didn’t join him.  He walked through the clouds until he found his own private cove, his own precious companion tucked away, brown furry head nestled in paws, snoring slightly.

Victor sprawled out beside Makkachin, pushing his face into his dog’s soft fur as he gathered him in his arms.  

But even that didn’t help.  Victor felt grey.  It’d been this way for awhile, and it was no way for a cupid to be feeling.  He was supposed to be spinning love and happiness, weaving these golden warm emotions into something eternal, that transcended mortal life, that rose the world up.

And he did that.  He did.  

But each time he succeeded, it killed him a little bit more.  

It wasn’t the people’s fault.  No.  It was every moment that Victor strayed a bit too long from his spot hidden behind the trees, watching as love blossomed like a flower between two people.  

It was every smile that these strangers gave, every time that their eyes lit up seeing their loved ones for the first time.  It was knowing that this one moment of fate was going to deliver them a lifetime of happiness.

Victor was happy for them.  ...He wanted to be happy for them.

But he couldn’t always snuff out the voice in his head that whispered, lonely and pained: why couldn’t he have that?

He felt like ashes.  Each day, he saw strangers fall in love.  Day after day, for years that turned into decades, and on and on.  And now...

He was old.  His face was full of the same youth he had when he had died and been made into a cupid, but his _soul_ , oh, his soul was wilted and frail.  

He felt selfish and gross, not finding happiness in making others happy.  Was he starting to hate people?  Was he becoming envious of mortals?  

He stared up into the endless blue that sprawled out into space, expanding, expanding, reaching nothing.

He closed his eyes and sighed.   

 

It was spring and the flowers were in bloom.  Fitting, because sometimes it was cold and windy and rainy and Victor’s wings could only fight against that so much.  He prefered this weather, it usually lifted his spirits and made his archery easier.  That meant no missing.  That meant happier customers.

It also meant a lot of targets out in the beach laughing and dancing about.  A lot of chatter in the air and the scent of flowers and pollen.  Victor rested lightly in a tree, overlooking the greenery.  

His target was nearby, he could sense it, but he allowed himself a moment for just him.  He wasn’t exactly procrastinating; it was beautiful there.  It reminded him of home, from long ago, back when things were different, when he was mortal and vulnerable and so fragile.  When his heart had been open and viable.  

He heard someone laugh, honest and true, and he let himself close his eyes and just listen.  It was like seeing colors for the first time, or bringing a rose to your face and inhaling.  Humans could be so beautiful sometimes.  So pure and naive, loving without the hand of cupids, able to stand and find on their own.  

Victor found himself smiling softly at that voice.  Mortality.

“Vicchan, no, no, no!”  The person laughed again at the soft sound of a thud and a merry bark.  “Oh, no!  My jacket.  My jacket!  This was a gift, you know!  I can’t just replace it.  Agh, no!”  He was still laughing, so filled with joy.  The person let out a playful growl and there was another thump, then the dog went crazy, barking up a storm that rang in circles, the happiest of dogs.  Victor was reminded of Makkachin.

And no wonder.  When he opened his eyes, he saw the dog below; he could be Makkachin’s younger brother, every bit as fluffy and sweet as Victor’s loyal companion.  Fondness tugged at his heart.  

Okay, he could do this.  If a person loved their dog this much, Victor had no regrets giving him happiness too.

Smile on his lips, Victor turned to look at his target, already getting his arrow ready and trying to shake himself awake, get a start to his day that he’d wasted enough of, when he stopped.

His target was on his back, glasses askew, hair sticking up every which way, leaves protruding from his black fluffy hair this way and that.  His dog was on top of him, sprawled completely out, licking his face like he was a delicious treat.  He was laughing so hard now he was snorting, which only made him laugh harder, his cheeks flushing at his delight, his nose turning bright pink.

This was his target.

Victor breathed in sharply, eyes stuck.  

He was the most beautiful person Victor had ever seen.  And Victor had been traveling the world for a century now.  He knew about soulmates, yes, but just then, for the first time since he could remember, Victor wondered if he had finally found _his_.

He leaned forward to get a better look, his arrow snagging on the tree branch beside him, tugging him back with a start, pulling him out of his trance.  Reality came crashing down on him.  

He shifted, trying to get a grip on himself.

No.  This was his target, and when Victor would aim Cupid’s arrow at him and shoot, this completely random man would find his soulmate.  His _live_ soulmate.  His mortal one.  Like fate wanted.

Victor rose his bow.  This was his job.  This was what he did everyday for a hundred years.  Aim and shoot and wish the best for these people.

Everyday, he did that.  Over 36,500 days without question.

It was easy.  He could do it in his sleep.

But it was this day, one day out of how many that he held his bow, hand shaking, pointed at that beautiful laughing figure, that he could not.

He lowered the bow, breathing hard.  

What was he doing?   _What was he doing_?  

He slipped off the branch and disappeared.

 

He went to his boss immediately.

“I couldn’t do it,” he said blurted out, eyes wide in shock still.  He didn’t _understand_.  “I went there and I had the shot lined up and I ran.  I ran.”

“Vitya?” Yakov frowned, crossing his arms in concern.  He shook his head and asked in disbelief, “You did what?”

Victor took in a deep shaky breath.  “...I failed my mission.”

“Failed?”

“I failed, Yakov!  I didn’t shoot Cupid’s arrow!”

Yakov arched an eyebrow, nodding slowly.  He rubbed his chin as he thought carefully.  “I am...surprised.  But one in a century is hardly anything to gawk at.  Minami’s hit two wrong people in this past week alone.  The world’s still spinning.”

“But that boy’s happiness...”

“Try again tomorrow.”

“I was supposed to do it _today.”_

Yakov stared at Victor’s face for a long steady moment before grunting, “Vitya.  It’s not a big deal.  You’re not well.  It must be all the stress from your new record.  Take the rest of the week off.  I’m not letting you say no; this time it’s an order.  Got it?  Figure things out, Vitya.”

Dejectedly, Victor walked through the clouds, wishing Yakov had been harsher with him.  

What _he_ wanted?  Maybe he _was_ being punished now that he thought about it.  He didn’t know what he wanted.  He just felt odd and empty.  Time alone wouldn’t help with that.

He grabbed Makkachin in his arms and wandered around.  He waved to several other angels, Makkachin barking happily, glad for the attention.  

He wasn’t sure where he was going until he found himself down on earth again, somehow at that beach, walking the trail.  

It was night and no one was out, but Makkachin was happy to run around the grass and Victor sat down underneath the tree, remembering that man who laughed and smiled with such abandon.  

Victor wished he could be that happy and free.  He loved his job, he loved the people he worked with and he had Makkachin, but he felt like there were chains on his wrists and legs, forcing him to shoot that arrow, day after day.

The moon hung high in the sky, shining down on him, asking, wondering.  

Victor sighed and hung his head.

 

“You’re the only angel I know who’d be upset to go on vacation,”  Chris laughed.  “You’re only about a hundred years overdue for one.”

“I don’t know what to do with myself,” Victor shifted uncomfortably, arms around Makkachin again, or maybe still since the night before, he didn’t know.  

Chris shrugged.  “I’d ask what sort of things you liked to do, but I doubt even you would really know.  You’re always working.  It’s no fun.”

“I like to work.”

“I know.  We all know, trust me.  Yakov’s been worried about you for years.  Says you need a change, but you never listen.  You’re more stubborn than Yakov.”

“You work hard too!”  Victor chided.

Chris chuckled lowly.  “I know how to balance my playtime with work time.”  He crossed his legs and leaned back, absorbing the sun contentedly.  “...Can I be honest, Vitya?  I’ve never known how to say it, but you haven’t been _you_ these past few years.  You just don’t seem happy anymore.  Everything seems automatic.  I’m worried about you.”

Victor licked his lips.  Chris had been his best friend for decades now.  He could trust him.  He opened his mouth without deciding to, “...Something’s changed.  I saw someone on earth.  He was supposed to be my target, but I...  I messed up.  I couldn’t shoot the arrow.  I...  I...  I don’t know what was wrong with me.  My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding so hard.  That’s never happened before.  Never.”  Victor bit his lip and looked up underneath his eyelashes.  He wasn’t sure what he wanted from this line of conversation.  He said the first thing he thought: “Want to see him?”

Chris  tilted his head curiously and slowly nodded.  

Down below, hidden in the treetops of the beach, Victor and Chris crouched, watching the people down below.

“He had a dog,” Victor hummed, eyes scanning the crowd.

Chris chuckled lowly.  “Suddenly this mysterious circumstance isn’t so mysterious anymore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.  Just with the way you love your dog -”

Victor exclaimed in surprise suddenly, clutching onto Chris’ arm.  “There!  He’s here!  Look!”

On the bench, the glasses-wearing man sat.  He was different from the other day, hands in his lap quietly as he stared out at the ocean.  His dog was running around in the grass, but he just sighed, melancholy.

Victor was fascinated.  He never knew someone could look so beautiful when they were so alone, so isolated and sad.  Victor wanted to fall off the branch and talk to him, make it so he didn’t look so lonely, to try to put that smile back on his face.

“He’s lovely, Victor,” Chris said, looking like he was holding back a shrug and an eye-roll.  “Do you -” he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the look on Victor’s face.  The question which was halfway formulated died on his lips.  He watched Victor’s expression in surprise at first, and then slowly, he understood.  This was more serious than he thought.  It wasn’t just infatuation.  It was deeper.  

Victor didn’t even notice as Chris watched him, so absorbed as he was, his eyes trained on the man below.

Softly, Chris asked, “why don’t you just go say ‘hello’?”

“Me?”  Victor choked.  “I can’t.  He’s...he’s beautiful and bright and kind and I’m just...  He’s human and I’m an angel.”

“A bit of a problem,” Chris laughed, putting a finger to his lip as he observed.  “But Yakov did tell you to do what you want.  It seems like a good opportunity to take Yakov up on his offer.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

Chris rose his eyebrows.  “I think maybe you need to think about why we’re here.”  

“No, I...”  But Victor let the denial fade.  He watched the man as he softly ran his hands through his dog’s fur, scratching behind the ears.  “I can’t,” Victor said.  “It’s just...”  He sighed.  “Our worlds are too different.”

“They don’t have to be.”

“Chris.  I _can’t_.”  

Victor’s voice shook.  Chris dropped it.

 

The next day, Victor found himself there again, in that same tree, overlooking the park.  

The man wasn’t there yet, but Victor could wait, so he spent the time thinking of his favorite couples he had paired, thinking of the love that had bloomed, that wouldn’t have without him.  

He was trying to psyche himself up to shoot this target.  To finally get the job done and _let him go_ , but the thought made him pale and anxious.  He didn’t know why.  He didn’t quite _get it_.

Cupids didn’t fall in love. That wasn’t what this was.  Cupids _were love_.  Victor was just confused.  It was like the seven year slump or something, only this time it was the hundred year slump and it was with his job and it was a little worse.  A lot worse.

But it was okay.  Definitely okay.  This person was just a person, just a mortal, just a -

Victor sucked his breath in through his teeth.

There he was.  

He leaned down, unclipping the leash from his dog’s collar, his black hair dancing in the wind over his face.  

He looked happier today, more peaceful.  He wasn’t all laughter and uncaring messy hair, but he wasn’t blue with melancholy either.  He smiled as he watched his dog bound toward a gaggle of geese.  

One stray person walked past, laughing, waving to the man, “Hi, Yuri!”

“Yuko, hi!   _Vicchan_ ,” he chuckled, trotting after him.  “Don’t torture our friends.”

 _Yuri_.  So that was his name.  Victor pretended that it didn’t send a thrill through his body to know it.

Yuri.

Victor pressed his fingers to his mouth to try to stop from smiling.

Yuri.

 

The next day, Yuri came later than usual.  Victor had waited until the waves grew antsy and angry and the crowds of people began to thin into open lonely sand.  He thought Yuri wouldn’t come, but the small bit of hope that he might get even a small glimpse of Yuri’s face kept him there.  It was cold and cloudy when Yuri finally walked Vicchan down the path.  He sat in his usual spot.  He began to hum.

It wasn’t perfect.  He wasn’t a virtuoso, but it was _true_ and it was part of the man’s soul and Victor couldn’t feel happier being in that moment.

Victor let his head rest against the tree and he closed his eyes.  He could stay beside this man forever, he thought.  It was soon that he fell asleep, completely at peace, listening to that gentle humming that stretched like golden taffy into his dreams, weaving him into contentment.  Soft, gentle, lullabies.  

And suddenly, he woke, disorientated, senses spinning.

The air had changed.  It was even colder, thicker, like winter, not spring.  And the wind, it was sharp, far too sharp to be hanging out on the beach casually.  The waves were in a rage, crashing to and fro.

Victor’s head whipped at the sound of panic.  

“Vicchan!”  Yuri was crying at the edge of the shore, hands cupped around his mouth.  “Vicchan!”  

Oh no.  

In the distance, struggling against the might of the ocean, was a small innocent blob of brown.  Vicchan.  

The dog was getting pulled under, unable to find the strength to get back to shore, being dragged further from safety with each ticking second.

Yuri was frantic.  The waves were menacing and deadly.  Anyone could see that.  But without another moment’s hesitation, Yuri ran straight ahead, letting the water swallow him too, arms fighting against the waves, legs kicking.

Victor watched, horrified.  You didn’t _fight_ against nature, not like this, and win.  But there was Vicchan, struggling, and Victor knew if that were Makkachin, he’d be running right in too.

.... If it Makkachin, or Yuri.  

Victor leapt off the safety of his tree and ran across the sand, feet slipping in fine silk.  

He knew fighting against the current would be a waste of time, so he jumped, flicking his wings out enough to catch the air beneath him, getting a good vantage point of the water below.  

There...and there.  Two figures in the water, struggling.  Yuri had actually swam further than Victor would’ve thought possible, closing the distance between him and Vicchan.  Yuri grabbed Vicchan in his arms.  

It wouldn’t be enough.  The weather was worsening and so were the waves.  A large one loomed high in the sky, as if daring Victor.  Then it crashed over the two figures in the water, dragging them below the surface.  Disappeared.

Victor shot down, breaking the surface of the ocean.  It was all grey chaos and torrential confusion.  He could barely make out anything.  His heart clenched but he didn’t back off.  There was no room for failure.

He kicked hard, pushing himself deeper down.  And _there_.  A pale ghostly figure, clutching his dog tightly, face pinched in a frown, cut on his head.  Blood.  

Victor grabbed him in both arms - _warm -_ and pulled.  

But the waves weren’t going to let them go.  One crashed into them, sending them tumbling.  Victor had no idea which direction they were going.  He just felt pain - searing and sharp - running through his back.  

He fought through it.  

It was his wings that got them out, golden and proud and weakened and bloodied, damaged by the sea floor.

He dragged them to shore and then collapsed beside them, coughing up water and sand.  

Yuri sounded like he was coughing up the entire ocean, hunched over and heaving.  Vicchan was whimpering in his arms, looking up at his owner in worry and fear, nudging at his arm with his nose.  

Victor sat up straight, watching in worry.  What could he do?  Humans were so fragile.  Their lungs so delicate...  If only he could breathe air into him, he’d do it.  But he sat there, helpless, watching, hands outstretched, meeting nothing.

Yuri’s hands shot out, clenching Victor’s shoulder.  His eyes were wide as he coughed out, “ _are you okay?_ ”

Victor blinked in confusion.  Wasn’t he supposed to say that?  

“I’m so sorry!” Yuri gasped, eyes bright and close to hysterics.  “I didn’t mean to involve anyone!  I’m so sorry!  Are you alright?  Can I drive you to the hospital?”

“I’m fine,” Victor finally found his voice.  “Really.  I’m more worried about you and your dog.”

“Me?”  Yuri said, bringing his hand back to his chest and clutching there, like that’d help.  “No...  No, I’m okay.   _Vicchan_ ,” he said, voice filled to the brim with relief, gathering his dog in a desperate hug.  “Oh, I was so scared...”  

“You’re bleeding,” Victor said, looking at the cut along his forehead, a small red river flowing from it.  Victor leaned forward, reaching out to heal it, when he remembered himself.  “...Are you alright?  Does it hurt?”

Yuri shook his head, closing his eyes as he held onto his dog like a lifeline.  “No, I’m good.”  A smile grew on his face and he let out an incredulous laugh.  “We’re okay.  Perfect, even.  We’re alright.”

Victor smiled slightly as Yuri looked up at him.  “How can I thank you?”  Yuri breathed.  “You saved us.  Say the word and whichever favor you want, it’s yours.”

Victor looked at the beautiful man, hoping his face didn’t appear as wistful as he felt.  He shook his head gently.  “I was just passing by when I saw you jump into the ocean.  I couldn’t let you drown.  That’s all there is to it.”

“No matter your reason, I owe you my life.  Let me at least take you out to dinner.  It’s the least I can do.  Vicchan owes you too.”

“I would love that.  Really, I would,”  Victor said softly, getting to his feet.  “But I have to go.  I’m glad you’re alright.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I’m afraid I have to.  Be careful from now on, okay?  Both you and Vicchan.”

Yuri nodded earnestly.  “Of course!”

Victor smiled softly, trying to force his hands to stay at his sides.  Yuri was so close, so _warm_ , eyes trained on Victor’s face, _waiting._

Victor took in a deep breath.  “Be well, Yuri.”  He walked off.

“Wait!”  

Victor turned.

Yuri’s face was pink as he smiled, halfway in shame.  He looked down, eyelashes fluttering.  “You know...  I swear.  I thought you were an angel when you came blazing through the water like that.  I guess I was closer to drowning than I thought, but I swear I saw wings on your back, beautiful and golden.  I can never possibly thank you enough for saving my life and Vicchans’s.  You’re a hero.”

A hero.  Victor had never been called that.  He stood there, dumbfounded into silence, before he finally managed to collect himself.  

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“I hope we meet again,” Yuri said, smile bright as the blue sky.

 

Victor did not go to the beach the next day.  His wings were damaged and drenched in pain.  Whenever he tried to fly, he fell.  Chris had to come to the beach at night, seeking him out in worry, and bring him back home.  

After a century relying on his wings, he thought that’d be his greatest worry, but it wasn’t.  He had spent all night thinking about Yuri, remembering the feel of his body, warm and pliant.  Thinking of the way he had smiled, bright eyed at Victor as he called him a hero.  

He found himself sitting in the clouds, staring at that wide blue sky again, frowning, wondering.  

Chris’ face popped into view.  “Good morning, Victor.  How are the wings?”

Victor shifted.  “Mm.”

“Since you’re not doing anything, maybe I can put you to use, hm?  My aim has been slightly off lately.  Yakov’s always going on about you like you’re the only one who knows how to hold a bow.  Maybe you can show me some pointers.  What do you say?”

“Sure, Chris,” Victor said in surprise.  Chris rarely asked for favors and his aim was known to be impeccable.  He briefly wondered what ulterior motives Chris might actually have when he had to remind himself this was _Chris_ , his best friend.  He followed him from the clouds without another thought.

But Victor frowned as he realized the direction they were going.  

“There can’t possibly be another target at the beach,” Victor breathed, thinking of Yuri again.  “Chris, I can’t  go -”

“Just humor me,” Chris said patiently, eyes scanning the crowd as they hid behind a tree.  

“What if Yuri’s here?”  Victor bit his fingernails, also scanning the crowd through darting eyes.  “Chris, I told you.  I’m already having nightmares as it is.”

“Patience is a virtue, my friend.  Don’t worry so much.  Don’t I always have your best interests at heart?”

“I -”

“Ah.  Just who I was looking for,”  Chris said, looking over Victor’s head and brightening visibly.  

Victor could feel him, that thrumming in his chest, like wings.  His eyes flew wide, meeting Chris’ gaze, who only smiled, hand clutched around the bow.

“No, _don’t_ ,” Victor said, fear spiking through him.  He reached for the bow quickly - he wasn’t ready to lose Yuri, not yet.  He had been trying, day by day, to get brave enough to let Yuri go, but it hadn’t happened.  In fact, his feelings for Yuri only grew worse each day he trailed after Yuri, watching from afar, slowly falling in love.

If he had to see Yuri walk after someone else, it would break Victor.  

This was not a game to him, and Chris was _smiling_ like it was.

Chris took his bow up, aimed easily, and shot his arrow.

“Chris!”  Victor’s voice whipped out on a lost gasp.  

But it was too late.  

His head snapped to the side and saw the tail-end of glowing warm light dissipating into Yuri’s chest.

Victor turned, horror and dread spreading through him like ice.  He _wasn’t ready_ .  His throat tightened painfully as he tried to push words out.  “ _Yuri_.”

Yuri had stopped on the road, sensing by intuition the change in the air.  He turned at the sound of his name.

“Victor,” Yuri said breathlessly, blushing immediately.  “Hi.  I - I haven’t seen you here before.”

Chris was smiling like a cat.

Victor cleared his throat, trying his best to pull himself together despite his dread.  He could feel himself suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings, of each person walking past them, of the people laughing out on the sand.  Any one of them could catch Yuri’s attention at any moment and he waited, heart thumping wildly, trying to prepare for the agony.

“A-are you okay?”  Yuri tilted his head.  “I’m sorry.  I’m intruding, aren’t I?  I should just leave.”

“No, no, _stay_ ,” Chris crooned, tossing an arm around Yuri’s shoulders as if they were long lost buddies.

Yuri blushed madly, still looking up at Victor’s face expectantly.  

“Victor’s told me about you.”

“He has?”  Yuri breathed in surprise.  “I - I mean.  It must be such a stupid story.  Drowning in the ocean during a storm.  Who does that...?  Well, Victor already knows, since, well, he saved us...and everything.”

Chris murmured lowly, shooting a coy side glance at Victor.  “Is that right...?”

Victor couldn’t help but look at the girl who walked past, eyeing Yuri curiously.  His heart tugged painfully in his chest.  His hands were sweaty.  This was it.

“Victor?”  Chris rose an eyebrow, pursing his lips in exasperation.

He wasn’t paying attention.  Waiting.  Dreading.  He wanted to just turn and leave.  He couldn’t take the moment he lost Yuri.  He hardly had even gotten to know him, but he was one person in a century of looking.  

“I-I should go,” Yuri said awkwardly, eyes falling to the ground, discouraged.

Chris sighed.  He clicked his fingers.

The sounds of the beach slowed around them and stopped.  The laughter was muted, the seagull’s cries were snuffed out.  Time had stopped.  Yuri, beneath Chris’ arm was frozen.

Victor breathed out, “What are you doing?  This isn’t a game, Chris!  We have to let him find his soul mate.  You can’t keep him here.  And - And is that Yakov’s time-controlling watch?”

Chris chuckled, taking the watch out of his pocket and dangling it in front of Victor’s face, who gawked at it.

“He will kill you,” Victor said.

“No, he won’t.  He gave it to me specifically for this.  We knew you’d be troublesome.  Look, Victor, let me spell it out for you since you’re too dumb to see.  You’ve lost your touch lately -”

“- I beat my own record just a few weeks ago -”

“That’s not what I meant.  You’re good.  You’re always good, but your heart isn’t it in anymore.  You’re not inspired.  You’re seeking something else.  Someone else.

“You died young, Vitya.  And you’ve done your time as a cupid.  Now it’s time for your reward.”

Victor shook his head.  “I’m not following.”

“I’ve been worried about you for years and now with your wings...  I went to talk to Yakov about it, and he agreed.  We’re going to miss you, but...it’s time for a change.  After a century of this.  ...It’s time.”

“Time for _what_?”

“For your happily ever after, dummy.”

Victor stared. 

Chris chuckled, leaning into Yuri’s face and poking his cheek.  “He’s cute, Vitya.  I see why you like him so much.  Not many get a chance like this, you know.  Don’t let it go to waste.”

“Yuri’s...  He’s...”

“You like him.”

“I...”

“Admit it, Vitya.  Everyone can tell.  You’ve been pining after him for weeks now.  You’ve never pined after anyone.”

“...Chris.  This isn’t a joke.  Stop with this.  You’ve shot him with Cupid’s arrow and now there’s no going back.  We all know that.  ...Please.  Please, stop.  Let's just go."

"We're not going," Chris said patiently, putting his hand to his hip.  "Until you admit it to me.  You like him."

"Is that -?  Why are you doing this to me?"  Victor squeaked.  "You want the truth?  Fine.  Fine!  You’re right.  I’ve been following him for weeks trying to get up the nerve to shoot him and let fate work its magic, but I couldn’t.  I didn’t want him to be anyone else’s.  I wanted him to be mine.  But I was being selfish.  You shot him and now it’s in fate’s hands.  That’s good.  It’s how it should be, but I can’t bear to watch him find someone else.   So please.  Let’s go before his fated person happens along.”

Chris's smile had stretched wider across his face as Victor spoke.  He watched Victor with growing amusement, clearly a masochist.  He said, “They already have.”

Victor closed his eyes for a moment, lost.  “...Have they...?”  Victor said faintly, turning on his feet to look around at the faces surrounding them.  He felt sick.  He thought he might throw up right then and there.

“ _You_ , Vitya.”

Victor blinked.  He turned to Chris.  Looked at Yuri.  Looked at Chris again.  

“You’ve seen it a million times before.  Maybe even more.  The signs of Cupid’s arrow at work: the blushing, the stammering, the star-filled eyes, the _love_ .  Look at him, Vitya.  Look at him look at you.  And look at you look at him.   _It worked_.”

Victor breathed out unsteadily, staring.

Chris was smiling gently, watching Victor as he figured it out, wonder burning an intensity into his eyes, hope daring to trickle into his features.

“You should’ve shot that arrow the first day.  It would’ve saved you so much grief.”

“Yuri and I...are soul mates?”

“Yakov sends his regards,” Chris said, gesturing to a moving figure amongst the unnatural stillness.

“...Is that Makkachin...?”  Victor couldn't believe his eyes.  This had to be a dream.  He kept expecting to wake up at any moment.  Only, cupids didn't sleep like humans.

“A present from the boss for your new life.  You’re one lucky bastard,” Chris sighed.  “Yakov said hardly anyone gets a second chance at life, but he’s giving one to you.  Pays to be the golden boy.”  He hummed softly under his breath.  “I’m going to miss you.”

“Chris...”  Victor said, pressing his hands over his mouth.  He tossed his arms around Chris’ shoulders in a tight hug.  “Chris!  You did this?   _Thank you_.”

“I wish I could take the credit, but no.  Fate led you here, finally.  Don’t waste this second chance, Vitya...”

“I won’t.”  He breathed, still stunned.

“I’ll miss you, kid.”  Chris said, ruffling his hair.

Victor laughed, watery-sounding, nose red.  “I’m older than you.”

“Not anymore.  You're human again.  You’re twenty-seven now and growing.  I’m nine hundred and twenty-seven.  Quite a bit older than you.”  He sniffed, trying to hide his tears by looking up toward the sky.  “Ah.  Look at the time.  I've got to be on my way.  Lots of jobs to take from you now that I'm going to be number one.  Finally."

“Your plan all along, huh?”  Victor laughed, rubbing away tears.  "Get rid of the competition?"

Chris laughed too, watching Victor.  He nodded, letting out a small breath.  “See you, Vitya.”

“Bye, Chris.  Thank you.”

And just like that, time was rolling again, as if nothing had ever stopped.  

Yuri was shuffling.  “I should go, probably...”

“Wait,” Victor breathed, latching onto Yuri’s hand.  He was _warm._ Warmer than he remembered.  And that blush developing on his nose was cuter than he remembered.  “I wanted to ask you something.”

Yuri stared in surprise at Victor.  "Okay," he whispered dizzily.

Chris smiled.  “I’ve got to go.  See you two later.”

Victor smiled at him as he walked off, discreetly disappearing, the angel that he was.  Victor knew he’d see him again.

For now, he turned his attention to Yuri.  “I know I said ‘no’ the other day, but...is the offer for dinner still on the table?”

Yuri’s face lit up, smile as bright as Victor’s golden wings used to be.  “Of course.”

“Good.  I was busy before, but...now I’m not.”

“Good!  Yes, I-I mean...  I’m glad,” Yuri said, and he chuckled, blushing again, as if _he_ were the one who couldn’t believe this.

A happy bark interrupted them and Yuri exclaimed in surprise.  “A big Vicchan!”

“He’s mine.  My Makkachin,”  Victor said, bending down and opening his arms for his big furball to leap into.  He laughed, free and open as he ran his hands through his fur.

“Ooh,” Yuri grinned, bending down and petting Makkachin on the head.  “What a cute boy.  I’d bet he and Vicchan would get along well together.”

“I think so too,” Victor said, smiling brightly at Yuri.

Their future was full of possibilities, and Victor already knew his.  

He had seen this play out so many times before in the others that he had helped throughout the centuries, but it never got old.  And somehow, experiencing it was a world’s difference from just witnessing it.  

He had seen so many couples walking forward into their happy endings and he had ached and craved it for so long, hidden as he was in the shadows.

Now, here it was.

Fate was offering him a new future standing next to his fluffy happy dog and his new companion, glasses pushed up against the bridge of his nose and hair tossing around madly in the wind.

It was like fate was using the wind to speak to him, to communicate words that Victor had longed to hear for decades now.

Victor smiled, letting it touch his heart for the first time in a long time.  Because for once, he had something to look forward to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had written this for Valentine's day...but I didn't like it and pretty much scrapped it and started over. It was with Yuri as the cupid and Phichit as the supporting friend. So. Really different. But this just felt better.
> 
> Ah. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I spent basically all day playing Zelda: Breath of the Wild. My brain is mush. I'm leaving. But I hope you liked this! Thanks for reading. *thumbs up*


End file.
